Until death reunites us
by Sandrine MagCar
Summary: When General O'Neill gave way to his nostalgia and decided to go with SG-1 on a routine mission,he should have known the Goa'ulds would not let them carry out their exploration.When the Baa'ls forced them to find refuge in a temple,the situation went from bad to worse and when Sam and Jack are trapped in the ruins and left behind on an hostile planet, it became downright desperate.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! First, this is a translation of a story I initially wrote in French, if you have it today, it is thanks to **Lauriesf** who made all this work of translation, then one thank you to her!

* * *

**Until death reunites us**

Walter's voice resounded along the SGC's corridors:

_SG-1, please report to the gateroom, I repeat SG-1 you must get to the gateroom immediately.

Jack was ready, impatient to cross the portal again toward other worlds.

See, Jack O'Neill's worst torture was to see his team head for adventure without him because he knew how much he would be missing; he only knew too well the feeling you got when conquering the galaxy. The recon missions, the fights, even the desesperate situations. He desperately missed them all. How could you possibly taste it and then willingly renounce it? Worst of all was feeling useless, incapable of protecting his men. He was forced to watch them cross the vortex and could only pray for them to come back safe and sound...especially one certain colonel.

When he had been in their shoes, he had never wondered about what it meant to be General Hammond. He would simply cross the gate. Period. He knew that if something went wrong, he would face it, he would be there to protect them, even at his life's expense.

Now, he had to watch her cross the gate without him...which was like sending her out there unprotected, or rather without his protection. And each time SG-1 would leave for the farthest ends of the Milky Way, a little voice would whisper to him that he might be looking at her blue eyes for the last time, telling his last joke, hearing her last heartbeat. All this anguish had led him to be present for each of their departures ever since he had been promoted. If something happened, he would have reproached himself not being there to tell her to stay alive his whole life.

Sometimes, when he read a report they had written, he would look back on the times SG-1 was his team and they had lived so many things together. Mitchell had joined them and O'Neill had learnt to trust him: he could not entrust his team's life to anyone, especially not Samantha Carter's.

At times, he would again head the team. Some easy peasy mission or a recon one. That's when he would really feel alive: he was into action, not observation or negociation. He was made to go into battle.

And once again, he was out in the field with his team. The aim of the mission was quite uncomplicated: Daniel was in charge of studying the ruins of an ancient Goa'uld temple and they would protect him. The planet being abandoned for more than 300 years, there was no chance to meet enemies. At least, that's what they had initially reckoned...

_To be continued._

* * *

Impressions on the story or the translation? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank's to** Lauriesf** for the translation! :)

* * *

**Until death reunites us – Chapter 2**

Five hours earlier...

Sam was getting ready for the mission. She sighed as she was reminded that her CO would be coming along. Couldn't he leave her alone ? He didn't make things easier for her, she had made so many efforts, tried every possible way to forget him... No, this was not what she meant : forgetting him was impossible. She well knew he would always be part of her life but she had hoped that at least her feelings would be changed into friendship, or respect, anything else but that !

And in the process, she'd been selfish, to Pete most of all... She was now realizing she had only felt friendship for him, a profound friendship yes but no love.

And she had made him suffer. Leaving him only days before the wedding, after he'd bought her the house, after she'd totally conquered his heart. She didn't know until then she could be that cruel.

And then, what ? What did she expect ? That Jack would wait for her ? That he would welcome her back, with a broad smile on his face and say : « Sam, let's forget about the regs, come into my arms » ! She wasn't even sure he loved her. .. His feelings might have changed since the Zatarc test, most certainly so. Seeing him with agent Johnson from the CIA had broken her heart. He had gone on with his life, which was quite legitimate. He owed her nothing. But she had learnt the hard way about heartaches. She had dated a few guys in high school or in college but she had never cried over them.

She deeply sighed. Why on Earth was he insisting on coming with them ? She pasted a casual smile on her face and headed for the gateroom. She was not surprised to see Cameron and Jack already waiting for her. They were trading jokes. When Mitchell saw her, he couldn't help try a riddle on her.

_Hey, Carter, how do you make a blonde laugh on Friday ? he asked her.

Sam winked at her CO. She had heard hundreds of them.

_Tell her the joke on Monday , she nonchalently replied, hoisting her backpack on her shoulder.

Her friend's smile disappeared and he looked stunned.

_What did you think ? She had to bear my jokes for eight years kiddo, Jack added, thrusting his hands in his pockets.

_I know them all , she snorted, amused.

_Indeed..., said Teal'c who had just arrived with Daniel.

Jack came to stand in front of Daniel who looked at him quizzically.

_You have a stain...just right here , the General whispered, pointing at the archeologist's chest who looked down.

_Gotcha ! O'Neill chuckled, pointing his finger at Daniel's nose.

_ Jaaaack... , the latter sighed while the other members of the team were guffawing.

At the same moment, General Landry ordered the iris to be opened and told Walter to punch the coordinates for P4X-501.

_I'd told you so ! It works every time ! Every single time ! the General whispered to Mitchell who was laughing heartily as the vortex was rushing out over the ramp.

A voice resounded in the gateroom :

_Jack, for Christ's sake, it is recon : don't screw it, Landry casually begged.

Jack nodded and smiled.

_We'll try , he whispered, winking at Colonel Carter.

Sam saw the glimmer in his eyes, the one that never failed to appear each time they were walking toward the pond.

She would never, ever be able to put space between them. Whatever she did, he always came back into her thoughts. That was the cross she had to bear.

_To be continued_

* * *

Impressions or advice? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Don't forget **Lauriesf**, it is thanks to her that you read these lines!

* * *

**Until death reunites us – Chapter 3**

They had arrived on the planet for two hours and Jack was already bored. He was lying on the ground a little way from the ruins where Daniel was busy translating old texts. He was casually playing with a rock when he saw his 2IC's face bent over his. He blinked and sat up.

_Problem, Carter? he asked suddenly worrying.

_Oh, no, Sir... I was just wondering if you were ok.

He briefly looked into her sky blue eyes. She looked preoccupied... Could it be because of him? True, she had broken up with Pete some weeks before, not withstanding the death of her father... So it was quite normal for her to feel disturbed. Even Samantha Carter was allowed to falter in moments like these.

And yet, he knew there was something else. He had a sudden visual image of his 2IC's lips when she'd discovered him with the CIA agent. He should really clarify the subject with her. But he didn't have time to think more about it:

_Some have their Xmas gifts in advance..., she remarked, watching the archeologist poring over the ancient glyths.

He switched his gaze from his Colonel to his friend.

_I'd forgotten the pleasure brought by those explorations when we wait for hours while Daniel is having the time of his life, he muttered standing, what if we went and took a look around? We might even find a pretty little abandoned ship...

She nodded with a smile, following him to rejoin the three other men.

_Kids, it's not I'm getting bored but I feel like having a little stroll with Carter. Don't break off contact.

Teal'c nodded as usual and Mitchell smiled mischieviously, knowing for sure what was going on between the two of them, as everybody surmised at the SGC. His cheeky smile triggered a dark look from the General who didn't appreciate innuendos at all.

Daniel absent-mindedly waved at him, probably not having heard a single word that had been uttered.

They slowly made their way to the wood, about three hundred feet from their campsite. They walked for a long while without talking. Jack was wondering how to breach the subject, especially as he didn't know what he really wanted. It was her business and if she had not come to talk to him about it, it was certainly because she didn't need to. What right did he have to go against her wishes, after all? Maybe he was the one imagining things while she was doing perfectly fine!

Why did he have to feel guilty about having a relationship with agent Johnson? It was Sam who had almost gotten married, not him.

_So, General? she suddenly asked.

He glanced at her.

_So what?

_What do you want to discuss with me?

_Why do you think I might want to discuss something with you? he replied with feigned indifference.

Gosh, she knew how to see through him!

_That's because you asked me to follow you, she went on, stopping in the middle of the track.

Surprised, he turned around to look at his 2IC and stared at her. She looked annoyed, as if she was pissed off at him. He had hoped it would be brief and smooth: he could whistle for it!

_Well? he said, irritated by the twist in their conversation.

She kept silent for a while, torn by her feelings. She knew he was right there to talk to her, but as usual, he was backing off, fleeing like a kid who,after the first impatience for a new adventure, realizes the danger of it and backtracks home.

_You've never asked me to follow you anywhere, she whispered, swinging between disappointment and reproach.

Her sentence hit him like a dagger and he immediately understood what was implied, which did not pacify him at all. How dare she throw that in his face? Was she really reproaching him for their relationship? She was the one who had flung herself into Shanahan's arms without a pause, never thinking about the consequences. The cheek of it!

He suddenly regretted he had wanted to talk to her.

_Why did you break up with Shanahan? he suddenly tackled the issue with certain cruelty.

His question had not had time to unnerve her that an explosion rang out a few feet away from them. Their instinct as soldiers made them jump to the ground, completely forgetting the argument they had just started.

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, thanks to **Lauriesf.**

* * *

**Until death reunites us – Chapter 4**

They crawled to the first shelter they could find – a fallen tree trunk – while explosions were ringing out on every side.

_Goddamn it ! I thought this planet had been abandoned years ago, O'Neill swore, making eye contact with his 2IC.

_It is, Sir...

Glancing from their makeshift shelter, they could see their assaillants : Baa'l. Three Baa'ls to be more precise.

_They're worse than rabbits !

They were retaliating, firing at the Baa'ls and the Jaffas who were attacking them from everywhere while searching for a strategy that would allow them to flee since they knew they had no chance in a face off.

_Carter, please tell me you've got that thingy... what's it called ?

She fired several rounds before looking at her CO with an inquiring and impatient look. They were being shot at, it was no time to play guessing games.

Seeing she was dumbfounded, he sighed in exasperation.

_The Jaffa thingy ! The one that makes light,,. he cried,exasperated, Carter, for God's sake ! The Jaffa bomb ! getting impatient and flourishing his arms.

Sam finally understood what he meant and took the Jaffa device from her bag, the one that could knock senseless enemies if they dared meet its blinding flash. He nodded and spread his arms impatiently. She took off the safety and threw the bomb in the middle of the unbelieving Jaffas. They threw themselves on the ground at the exact same time, hands over their heads. The bomb exploded and the enemies fell as one.

After a few cautious seconds, the two soldiers got up and assessed the damage, their enemies having fallen like flies.

_Let's go and warn the others, Jack decided, before breaking into a run.

Sam followed suit.

Five minutes later, they were at the campsite. They knew the action of the bomb was only temporary and the assaillants would be there any time soon. Indeed, they'd only had time to explain the situation to the others that the first Jaffas were heading toward them. They were soon surrounded, their only shelter being the ruins.

_What are we doing, General ? Mitchell asked, looking behind over his shoulder and seeing they were trapped.

Jack thought about it for a split second. They still had a chance to reach the gate, the Jaffas not being too numerous.

_Let's make a run for it ! he ordered, firing at the closest soldiers.

SG-1 got in the open and they fired at the Jaffas that were closest to the gate until one of the Baa'ls appeared on the battlefield. The team slowed down in one move until they finally were at a stand still.

_Well, we might as well withdraw...everyone, get in the temple ! O'Neill barked, making a U-turn, and the team followed suit.

_Jaffas ! I want them, dead or alive, said the Goau'ld with a smirk.

Shots flew out from everywhere as the team was taking cover in the ruins. They were running with all their might, firing at the enemy soldiers. They jumped behind a collapsed wall as a Jaffa shot hissed next to Jack's head and almost fatally wounded Sam who only had the time to roll behind the wall.

They headed for the temple where they entered the main hall.

_What about now ? We're stuck ! Mitchell said, looking all around him.

_All right, all right... We'll come up with something, the General kept on repeating while he was watching with anxiety the approaching troops.

Daniel was walking all over the room feverishly : there had to be a mecanism that closed the temple ! The solution was right under his nose, somewhere among the texts.

_Daniel, this is the right time to find something, Mitchell yelled while he was opening fire with Teal'c.

Sam and Jack joined them, trying to keep the enemies at a distance but they could see they were gaining ground.

_Give me a minute, will you ? I'm sure it is somewhere around here..., the archeologist whispered.

Seeing he was hesitating, O'Neill left his place and joined his friend. He quickly assessed the situation. He had the choice between two levers.

_Which one, Daniel ? he grunted.

_Very funny ! If I knew it, I would have operated it already... I just need a couple of minutes, he begged, going back to his translation.

_We don't have the time, Jack decided, pushing the left one.

_Are you nuts ?! the archeologist yelled, throwing his book on the ground.

Dust fell from the ceiling and the walls and ground started shaking. Teal'c, Mitchell and Carter hurriedly stepped back as they saw a thick door descending from the ceiling and sealing the room. Step by step, the shaking ceased and quiet settled in. They were now in the dark, their breathing the only sound disturbing the silence.

_You 're welcome, Daniel, Jack said joyfully.

_You were lucky, you know, Cameron sighed in relief.

_But most of all, you're reckless ! Daniel added bitterly.

_Come on, Daniel, you've known me for so long ! he laughed and lit a white hot rod and the room glowed with a soft light.

_Unfortunately, yes, the archeologist whispered.

_So, what do we do now ? Sam asked, turning the beam of her torch to the walls of the temple.

Jack sat on a low wall and sighed.

_Now, we wait.

They stayed for a long time within the tightly enclosed space, at times talking it over while at others in complete silence while Daniel trained his light on the ancient texts.

Hours went by without any sound from the outside world that could have indicated whether the coast was clear or not.

_Time for contact with the SGC is long gone, so General Landry might have sent a team to rescue us, Mitchell said hopefully.

As on cue, they heard gunshots coming from the outside that had to be the men from the SGC coming as reinforcement.

_We're back on duty, kids ! hummed General O'Neill reaching the levers.

Sam joined him next to the devices to remind him of which one had lowered the door.

Daniel, who was still poring over his translation, turned around exactly at the same moment when Jack was operating the right lever. He only had the time to scream :

_Jack ! No !

Too late, a blue light envelopped the two soldiers and made them disappear without a sound.

_The second lever doesn't open the door, Daniel mumbled, between exasperation and worry, it's a trap.

_To be continued_

* * *

Impressions or advices? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Note from the translator (**Lauriesf**): please don't hesitate to send hate messages to me if I did poorly on the translation; the errors are mine and mine alone.

* * *

**Until death reunites us: Chapter 5**

Teleportation only lasted a split second, taking Sam and Jack outside on what seemed to be another planet covered with lush vegetation. They watched their new environment staying on their guards, a P90 in their hands. On their right, a grim-looking wood stood about three hundred feet from them while an ink-dark lake spread on their left. A thick fog which was preventing the daylight from reaching them made the place even more threatening.

_Carter, I have the feeling we're not in Kansas anymore...

She opened then closed her mouth.

_I think we shouldn't have pushed the lever without asking Daniel first, she whispered.

_This is not what I would call a Carter-like explanation, O'Neill answered curtly.

She took a device from her bag and held it at arms' length.

_It does seem this planet is viable and our chances of finding life here are consistent.

_We might see it as a chance but certainly not as luck, he said, pushing dead leaves with his feet.

_My opinion is this lever was a trap, a sort of teleportation device to some hostile place, Sam concluded, putting away the device.

_Really, this is nuts! Someone normal who sees two levers and who knows one closes the door thinks the other opens it! Who would be stupid enough to build a mechanism that closes the door next to a teleportation device?! Jack thundered, hitting his forehead with his hand.

His team mate smiled at his annoyance. She could acknowledge he was right but still, they'd been careless. They agreed Daniel and the others would do anything they could to find them and they knew they'd be successful. Nobody was ever left behind at the SGC.

They hit the road to find some refuge, a cave, anything that could shelter them from this unknown world. They might even meet some kind of civilization and find a way back home.

_Recon mission! Yes, indeed! I'll give you goddamn recon missions! General O'Neill muttered.

_But I thought you loved the unexpected, Sir..., Carter replied mischieviously.

He fell silent for a moment.

_So true..., he finally admitted, but now, we're really in a heap of trouble!

_If the teleportation device is a trap, you can bet this planet is not full of nice little creatures, Carter said, pointing her gun at the noises coming from the woods.

_Don't you be pessimistic, Carter, Jack replied with a reassuring smile.

The noises were getting closer, branches crackling, leaves rustling and grunting could be heard. They stood still, back to back, their P90s pointing at the fog. Breathless, their hearts beating hard, they waited. Time seemed to stretch as seconds seemed longer. Finally, they saw a shape coming through the fog that didn't look that threatening. The figure came out of the mist and they saw it was a big grey wolf merging with the surrounding fog. Its eyes came to rest first on Jack then on Sam who had not moved an inch. Suddenly, it snarled, growling and showed its brightly red fangs.

_Hey, doggy-doggy, Jack whispered in a soothing tone.

_I don't think he wants to be friends with you, Sir, Sam said, slowly backing off towards the bushes.

The wolf set his green eyes on the young lady who stood still. He bent his head to the side, as if out of curiosity.

_We're going to back off very slowly, O'Neill ordered her.

The strange emerald eyes turned to him.

_You're a good dog. You're going to let us go, right?

They slowly backed off, one step at a time, taking care not to turn their backs on the beast. They were about three hundred feet from the wolf who had not moved an inch when suddenly, he craned his neck to the sky and then started howling. But this didn't sound at all like what you could hear on Earth: it was a shrill sound that did not have its match in their own world.

The two soldiers put their hands on their ears. Like ultrasound, this howling rang in their heads and they knew if they didn't clear off quickly, they would faint soon enough. Jack grabbed his team mate by the arm when he saw her getting weak and falling on her knees. He supported her and together, they ran towards the woods.

The wolf watched them go. A cruel smile seemed to creep on his lips when he crouched and leaped, pursuing his preys.

They had spotted a cave a few hundred feet away and were rushing towards it, running for their dear life. Despite all their efforts, their pursuer had caught up with them in just a few, easy strides.

Still running, they shot at random at the huge animal which seemed to be toying with them. A bullet hit him on his side and he roared with pain. In a fit of fury, he leaped at Colonel Carter, tackling her violently onto the ground.

She couldn't possibly escape: he was on top of her, blowing his pungent breath on her face. Sam was holding back her breath, not daring to move. She looked into the threatening eyes of the beast and swallowed hard. She had dropped her gun and it was now lying on the ground, out of reach. She glanced at her CO, in a panic.

_Carter!

Jack had stopped running and was now pointing his P90 at the wolf who was holding his 2IC under his power. When he saw the beast was getting reading to open his jaws and bite her, he didn't hesitate: he aimed at the animal and shot at the same moment the bloody red fangs were driving into Sam's flesh. She screamed in pain. The report was brief but ringing and the wolf fell on the colonel's body.

Jack rushed to Sam's side and pushed the wolf's dead body away allowing her to breathe more freely. She had a bloody wound on her belly. She had difficulty breathing and was clenching her teeth.

_Carter! Ok? O'Neill asked, not hiding his worry.

She made an effort to lift up her head and examine her wound that was hurting like hell.

She pressed her hands on it to stop the stream of blood from running and let her head drop to the ground. She closed her eyes and felt a hand touching her forehead. She opened them in a flash and looked in astonishment at her CO who was looking really worried.

_Ok? he asked again in a softer voice.

She nodded coyly.

_We're going to take shelter in the cave. I'll help you, Jack told her.

He helped her sit up, putting one arm under her armpits. He then drew her up, still holding her. Together they covered the few feet separating them from the cave. Once inside, he propped her up against the wall and opened the bag that had fortunately been sent with them during teleportation.

_Now, can I be pessimistic? Sam asked casually, watching him rummaging through the first-aid kit.

_What? Because of that? he asked, motioning to the wound with a mocking smile.

_It wasn't a regular kind of wolf

_I got that, Carter... So what? he replied with feigned indifference.

_So... this bite is not a regular bite either. His fangs were red Sir, she added, looking directly at him. He saw solemnity and despair in her gaze. He looked away and went on rummaging through the bag with anger.

_We've seen much worse than that. Stop dramatizing, he replied harshly.

She remained silent.

Jack finally found the disinfectant and bandages. He turned his attention to the colonel and lifted the tail of her bloody t-shirt. He started by cleaning the wound but it spanned higher than the abdomen, on her ribs. Knowing what he'd have to do, he sighed.

_Take that off, Carter, he whispered, pointing casually at her t-shirt.

She turned crimson and looked away.

_What? she evaded.

He sighed.

_Do you want me to tend to your wound or not? he replied, aggravated.

She nodded faintly and started to undress, but each movement brought pain to her whole body. Even lifting her arms was painful. Seeing she was in pain, O'Neill closed his eyes, hating to see her like that. It was bad enough to be in that kind of ordeal. Fate was really not being soft on them.

_Ok, stop it! I'll do it myself, he softly whispered.

He got closer and looked into her sky blue eyes, then hurriedly looked away and concentrated on his hands. He got hold of the bloody t-shirt with his fingertips, not wanting to touch her because he couldn't bear it. He slipped the garment up...and uncovered her subtly muscled belly.

His heart picked up speed against his own free will. He was afraid of reaching higher but she lifted her arms, clenching her jaws. He willed his self-control and removed the garment.

He set his eyes on her chest, clad in sports bra, not really sexy but still, she looked so good in it...

Realizing she was getting redder and redder, he quickly looked away from her blue eyes and her half-naked body.

In spite of Jack's gentle touch, Sam was dreadfully suffering. Her wound was hurting her like hell a little bit more every second and specks of light were dancing in her eyes. There was blood everywhere, her hands were sticky and she saw Jack's hands were even more so.

She clenched her fists on what she thought was her pants and closed her eyes. Actually, it was her CO's arm. He looked at her, worriedly, and laid his hand on her burning cheek. The cold touch took her back to reality. Their eyes locked. It lasted for long seconds. Sam couldn't tell if it was her condition or the ambiguous situation with her CO that was making her heart beat faster in her chest, maybe both.

The cool hand on her cheek and this gaze were appeasing the piercing pain. Well aware they were on slippery ground, Jack withdrew his hand regretfully, without breaking eye contact with her. He noticed he had left a bloody stain on her cheek and with an coy smile proceeded to cleaning it with a wet tissue.

_Cheer up, Carter! I'm almost done, he kindly whispered in her ear to give her courage.

She nodded and smiled shyly.

Jack breathed in and finished his work. Some minutes later, his 2IC had a skillfully-wrapped bandage around her waist.

_Thank you, Sir, she sighed before closing her eyes and falling fast asleep.

_You're welcome, he whispered.

_To be continued_

* * *

Thank you for the reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to **Lauriesf**

* * *

**Until death reunites us: Chapter 6**

He took advantage of the fact she was sleeping to watch her more closely. He knew he was ill-treating himself but he couldn't help it.

She was lying on her back, her arms on each side of her body. Her golden hair was disheveled and falling on her forehead. Her face was dirty and yet, it kept its beauty, that wild, untamed beauty so characteric of hers.

His eyes shifted to those lips he'd desired for more than eight years and that the regs prevented him from touching. He lingered on her neck before moving his eyes to her bosom. Even with the bandage, she still looked gorgeous. He shook his head: what the hell was going on? He simply didn't have the right to even think about it.

He took off his jacket to cover her. He then went to sit at the mouth of the cave and waited. It was the only thing left to do. He only hoped the base could find them quickly because, in spite of what he was trying to convince himself of, Sam's state was worrying.

Hours went by without anything happening. Outside, everything was quiet and there was no sign of life.

A nice and familiar smell woke her up. She understood before even opening her eyes that she was wearing her CO's jacket. Its smell was tickling her nostrils and she smiled, burying her nose in the garment, breathing in slowly.

Where others would only smell perspiration and aftershave lotion, she smelled the most agreeable smell in the whole world, the one of manliness, courage, recklesness and life.

She shifted her gaze to the object of her affection. He was sitting on a rock at the mouth of the cave, holding his gun, looking alert. She was already feeling better thanks to him. She put one hand on her bandage and winced, not strong enough to get up by herself.

She left her thoughts drift and looked back on the past events. Once again, she'd found herself in an awkward situation with her CO. She hated those moments and yet loved them. The feelings and sensations she experienced in those moments were so strong, so heady! Resisting her impulse was nearly impossible. But the worse part of it was after, when she would think about all this. It hurt so much to accept it was not possible just because of rules and regulations... At least, that was the excuse they were happy to use...

Suddenly a shooting pain stabbed her, taking her breath away. She doubled up instantly and moaned. Jack, hearing his team mate, rushed to her side and knelt next to her.

Pain left her as suddenly as it had come and Sam could breathe again normally. The ache that had struck her didn't come from the wound; it was deeper, from deep inside her.

She had not noticed but Genral O'Neill had laid his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, worried, unwilling to understand.

_Carter, are you ok? he asked.

_Yes, yes... I felt sudden, piercing pain.

She sat up, wincing.

_Just a stab, you sure?

She hesitated, refusing to look him in the eyes, before she added:

_You know the wolf's red fangs meant something.

_Like, he ate too much meat? Jack joked.

His bantering made her smile.

_On Earth, animals sport bright colors to warn potential predators they are venomous and that if they try to eat them, they'll get poisoned, she explained with her usual scientific babble.

_Well, it was him who tried to eat us alive, he mumbled.

She smiled a poor smile and kept silent. Jack went on more seriously:

_You think its fangs were poisoned?

She looked into his deep brown eyes and nodded slowly. He sighed deeply. He had guessed it wouldn't be that easy, that there'd be a problem, but hearing Sam saying it aloud made the thing much more real.

He laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

_They're gonna come and get us, hold on to that. It's an order, he added.

She smiled at him before saying:

_Yes, Sir.

The day went by slowly for the two soldiers, nothing was in sight, the only signs of life coming from birds and small animals passing by.

They had enough supplies to last a week, but Sam needed to hold it until then. All through the day, she'd been through moments of pain and respite. The poison was slow but very efficient. Fever very soon struck her.

Night came rapidly, the days being very short there. Jack lit a fire at the mouth of the cave and glanced outside one last time. He was praying for Daniel and Teal'c to come and get them but the only thing in sight was the empty plain lit by the dreary light of the moon quite similar to the one on Earth.

_Tomorrow, surely..., he whispered, returning to Sam's side.

She was trying to sleep, in vain. She had all the blankets and clothes they had on her but in spite of them, her whole body was shivering.

Jack was heartbroken to see her like that, he could only watch her get weaker and didn't know what to do. He was revolted at the idea of him being powerless: if only he had killed the damn beast before! He couldn't bear losing her, not here, not now, not that way.

Not because of him.

He was getting ready to lie down and find comfort in sleep when Sam had a seizure, closing her eyes and fists, the poison being the worst pain she'd ever been through, her bones feeling like they were melting, her blood boiling in her veins, her muscles straining violently. She was trembling more and more and her breathing had become erratic. Searing pain flashed through her body, making her whimper, she felt as if she were burning from inside while her head was like in a vice.

She suddenly gave a start when she felt Jack's strong arms trapping her waist and arms. He drew her to him and hugged her tightly so she couldn't move. Slowly, her uncontrollable movements calmed down until they were no more. He loosened his embrace, not letting her go.

Long minutes went by before her breathing got quieter. Seeing she was still hurting, his mouth got nearer to her ear and he whispered:

_It's ok, Carter, I'm right here...

She felt his warm breath on the nape of her neck and her heart slowed down to normal. She swallowed hearing his words of comfort. The seizure was gone, thanks to him.

They stayed like this, huddled up against each other for a long time, saying nothing, just enjoying the moment. They had dreamed of being like that for so long... it might be Sam's last night, she didn't care as long as she was in his arms. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her senses. Feeling her CO's breath on her skin was the best remedy, she reveled in the heat from his body spreading over her like some sweet melody.

She opened her eyes and turned them to Jack. He was looking at her tenderly without hiding his worry. His dark eyes locked with hers and they remained like this, entranced.

After a long moment, turned her body so she could face him. She looked intensely at him, a tinge of pain and sadness in her blue eyes.

She looked away and said in a whisper:

_It's getting worse. I don't know if I'll hold on for long, so I wanted...

He shushed her, laying his forefinger on her lips. She raised her eyes, surprised and saw he was smiling carelessly.

_Hush

A soft smile played on his lips. She'd have to tell him later; right now, she just enjoyed being in his embrace.

She closed her eyes and let her head rest on Jack's chest who tightened his embrace, drawing her nearer in his arms. He nuzzled his face in her golden hair and breathed in slowly.

Clasped in each other's arms, choosing to ignore the world around them and the rules, they rapidly fell asleep. They had waited for so long for this embrace. Unfortunately, that would probably be their one and only chance.

_To be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to **Lauriesf.**

* * *

**Until death reunites us - Chapter 7**

When the first rays of sunlight filtered through the clouds, Jack woke up, startled at feeling Sam so close to him. Memories from the previous night came back to him and he deeply sighed. He looked at her and told himself he had never had a worse and better waking up at the same time. Must they really be in danger of death to show their true feelings ? Must he really lose her to hold her in his arms ? Must they really encounter death to be reunited ?

After a few minutes of gazing at her face marked by suffering, he dropped a kiss on her burning forehead and forced himself to stand up. He went round the cave and outside, seeing nothing had changed. Nobody was in sight, there was no sign of SG-1 or any civilisation. So he prepared breakfast which was made of a meager chicken soup. He heard Sam mumbling in her sleep about Dad and Cassandra and the Stargate and other names. His own was the last he heard.

She only woke up two hours later. As soon as she was awake, she cursed the fact of still being alive, with so much pain...She wouldn't wish such an awful thing on anybody, even the Goa'ulds. She was completely drained, she knew it. This day would be the last, she knew it for sure.

_Hi, Sir, she said sitting up slowly.

He looked up and smiled at her. He came to crouch next to her and handed her the pan :

_ Food !

She smiled at him and took the pan. She took a sip at it before asking :

_ What are the small chunks floating on the soup ?

Jack scratched his head before answering, with an uneasy smile :

_It's supposed to be chicken soup but we both know survival rations are not renowned for being tasty.

_Indeed, she laughed, before going on eating.

They remained silent while she was eating. Jack was looking at her with an intense, unsettling gaze. She set the pan on the ground and looked away from her CO. She let her eyes wander towards the mouth of the cave.

_Still nothing ? she asked, not wanting to know the answer.

He said no with his head. She sighed and her smile vanished.

_We have to face the facts, we both know I'm not gonna make it, she started, avoiding his clocolate brown gaze.

_Carter, stop ! he interrupted her abruptly.

_But we must face the facts and act accordingly.

_You're not going to die here, period, he groaned.

She sighed and gave him a stealthy glance.

_I have a protected file on my computer which contains letters, one for Cassandra, one for Lieutenant Halley...one for you and also other people. The password is...

He jumped up, startling her.

_I don't want to know that password, Colonel ! If you have something to say, you'll say it at the SGC ! Do you really think I'm going to watch you die ? No way, do you hear me ?! he thundered, throwing his jacket on the ground, seething with anger.

_...fishing rod, she said, ending her sentence quietly.

That left him speechless, dumbfounded. Then, a smile formed on his lips and he quickly turned his head so she couldn't see it. Really, that woman always knew how to catch him unawares. He put on a bold front and answered coldly :

_Well, you'll have to change it when we get back.

He turned his back to her and headed for the mouth of the cave.

_Jack ! she begged him.

He missed a heartbeat and paused. He turned slowly, looking at her with amazement.

She seemed to be on the verge of crying, profound sadness showing on her face. She opened her mouth to say something then changed her mind and lowered her gaze. He felt stupid for talking to her like that and came to kneel in front of her. He cupped her cheek with his hand and lifted her chin gently. A tear rolled from her blue eyes and reached his fingers.

_I'm scared, she whispered.

He tenderly traced her cheek with his hand and, without really thinking about it, he moved his lips nearer to hers, letting her choose if she wanted to push him back. Sam was drawn to the mouth she had wanted for so many years and she bridged the gap. Their hearts beating hard in their chests, their lips met in a hesitant and clumsy kiss. They savored the magic moment, eyes closed.

Jack's hands slid on her waist and drew her closer to him. This kiss, at first shy, became more and more intoxicating, all their feelings that had been repressed for too long suddenly resurfacing. Eight years of denial and worry were held into that kiss.

Rules were forgotten, the SGC and poison too there was only him and her left and the passion that was burning in them and the love that united them.

They regretfully parted after a moment, Jack set his forehead against hers and his tender gaze locked with hers. He sadly smiled, despair hitting him hard.

They remained like this, immobile, in each other's embrace, looking for a way to stop the swift passing of time, gathering a few moments of a happiness they'd been denied for the past eight years.

They did not utter a word, they'd known for years the feelings bonding them, saying them would only mean admitting impending death, rendering the threat of being separated even more real.

Suddenly, Sam moaned with pain, her breathing becoming erratic. Jack made her lie down. He bent over her, worried. The seizure seemed more severe than the others, Sam's whole body was trembling and her breathing was uneven, sweat running down her forehead and her muscles tensing. She whispered hoarsely :

_Fishing rod, Jack…

He turned a scared look to her. She was smiling with a candid and wonderful smile, one of those smiles that always made his heart beat faster, that gave him purpose and strength to come home safe and sound from a mission. When he closed his eyes, it was always that smile he could see. When he was on the verge of giving way, it was that smile that made him stand up and be triumphant. It was the smile that brightened up his whole life.

_Sam, stay with me, Sam ! he begged his voice breaking with fear.

She looked at him one last time with tenderness and slowly closed her eyes, her body relaxing suddenly. Trembling, he moved his fingers to her neck. Fear showed on his face when he pressed them on her carotid. He swallowed hard, feeling nothing.

_No, no, no ! Sam, you promised ! he screamed in despair.

A tear slowly fell down his cheek before reaching her peaceful face. He stayed a long moment, kneeling next to her, his head down.

Why ? Why people he cared for always ended up like this ? Each time he had accepted to give his love to someone, they'd paid for it dearly. Suffering and death tracked him down, like a curse, like punishment from fate towards him and the ones he loved.

Sara, Sam...Charlie.

That was the last straw, he jumped to his feet and struck the rugged wall of the cave with his fist. Blood fell from his cuts.

He had already lost men, several times. That was what it meant to be an AF officer, flirting with death all the time, seeing friends die, talking to their family, going to the funeral...he knew it all of it by heart !

But, not her, no, not her. He couldn't do it, it was beyond him.

He kicked the backpack outside the cave. He held his head in his hands and fell on his knees. Light crackling reached his ears, like the irritating noise of a bug. He tried to ignore it, in vain, the noise annoying him too much so he lifted his head and looked for the source of the incessant noise, intending to make it stop.

He glared at his talkie-walkie a few feet from him. He swallowed hard reaching for it. Someone was calling him. Jack hesitated, wanting to kick at the radio, wanting it to feel what he felt.

He lifted the device and heard Daniel distinctly :

_Jack ? Sam ? Do you hear me ? Please, answer, Jack, are you there ?

He pressed the button. He felt the urge to scream, to yell at them that since they had not been able to reach them an hour earlier they could head back the other way, but he only found the strength to answer :

_Daniel, I'm there.

He was surprised by the trembling in his voice and added :

_I'm next to a cave and a wood.

_Thanks goodness ! We've been looking for you for days, searching each planet around ! Are you ok ? Daniel asked, relieved.

Jack took some time to answer.

_Sam is dead.

He only heard silence in the radio.

_Where are you, Jack ? Daniel asked, in a careful tone.

_I don't know, Daniel ! he groaned.

Jack lifted his gun towards the sky and fired three shots, scattering the animals around.

_Better this way ? he roared.

_Thanks, Jack, we're coming hold on.

Once the radio communication was severed, he threw his talkie-walkie on the ground, seething with rage.

_Hold on ?! This is over, Daniel ! You're too late ! he swore.

He sat on a rock and waited, trembling with anger or sadness, he couldn't tell. He soon heard the noises and shouts of men running in the forest. Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron were in front, followed by a dozen other men from the SGC. They rushed towards Jack, clearly relieved to find him alive on that hostile planet.

_O'Neill, glad to see you, Teal'c solemnly nodded at him.

_Me too... Jack whispered.

While they were getting reunited, the others were making the area secure. Doctor Laam who was with them checked on Jack briefly and cleared him. She asked him to recount what had happened and then moved towards Sam to certify her death.

She laid two fingers on her carotid anf frowned. She looked with puzzlement at her assistant. She motioned to the stetoscope which he handed her swiftly and watched her.

She pushed away the blankets and set the stetoscope on her heart. Her eyes widened and she felt around for her talkie-walkie. She finally reached it.

_I want a medical team now, I repeat, I need a medical team here right now ! she shouted taking a medical ventilator from her bag.

Hearing the doctor's request, Teal'c, Daniel and Cameron rushed to the mouth of the cave. Jack did not move, not understanding.

_I want 10 ccs of pyridoxine, she barked at the nurse who immediately complied.

SG-1 were on tenterhooks, waiting for her to speak. She started opening her mouth when Jack pushed them aside, looking at her harshly.

The doctor smiled a broad smile.

_She's alive, she declared, her eyes locking with his.

_To be continued_

* * *

We soon arrive at the end! ;)


	8. Epilogue

Here it's the end of this story, one thank you to **Lauriesf** for all her work, she's great! :)

* * *

**Until death reunites us : epilogue**

Sam slowly opened her eyes. She was still a little bit groggy and it took some time for her to understand she was lying on one of the beds in the SGC's infirmary. Her muscles were sore and her mind confused. She painfully turned her head and saw her CO, sitting at her side, asleep. She glanced at the clock : it was 0400.

Everything seems quiet at the SGC, only the whir of medical equipment disturbing the silence. She frowned trying to gather her memories but she couldn't dispel the fog from her mind. She brushed the bandage she had around her waist with one hand and relived the moment when the wolf had jumped at her. She couldn't remember more.

Rocked by the ticking of the clock, she was going to get back to sleep when she heard Jack mumbling in his sleep.

She then wondered what he was doing there at such a late hour. She listened more closely and was disconcerted to hear him whispering :

_Fishing pole... Stay, Sam...

And suddenly, her memories resurfaced. The last seventy-two hours came back to her in the blink of an eye. She started to blush remembering the moments spent with her CO. It was at that precise moment he woke up. He watched her with a vacant, sleepy look. She smiled at him shyly.

_Good morning, General, she said softly.

Jack sat up, his eyes showing profound relief.

_You come back from the dead and all you have to say is hello, General ? he chided her.

She blushed even more but a broad smile spread on her face.

_I... thank you, Sir, thank you for everything.

He suddenly looked at her harshly.

_You'd better apologize, Carter, he retorted, coldly.

She was dumbfounded :

_I beg your pardon ?

_Are you crazy, scaring the hell out of us ? Making us believe you were dead was really not funny ! he chided her, in a deceptively angry voice.

He smiled at her like a kid and she sighed with relief understanding he was making fun of her, as always.

_Doctor Laam has tried to explain to me something about the toxin contained in the wolf's fangs acting on your breathing and blood system and lowering your heartbeat to a rate so low it was almost impossible to detect. When I heard her declare you were alive, I thought I had gone crazy, he said trying to smile.

_I thought this time this was it...

_I'd told you everything was going to be ok .

He looked up and met her sky blue eyes. They were both feeling uncomfortable, not knowing what to say or do, not wanting to talk about those special moments they had had, yet not being able to act as if nothing had happened. After being so close, they were back to square one, the barrier that had momentarily been broken through was up again. Nobody was in danger anymore, it was no more a matter of urgency to confess their feelings. This was the way it was supposed to be. Forced to touch, then separate, get closer, then flee.

After heavy minutes of silence, Jack bent towards Sam and brushed her forehead with a light kiss. He then stood up, leaving his 2IC speechless. He already had his hand on the doorknob when he heard a trembling voice behind him :

_Sir... Jack...I, she began to say.

He bent his head so she could not see the sad look on his face and glanced at her :

_Don't forget to change your password, Sam.

He left without looking back. Sick at heart, Sam let a tear drop on her cheek.

Two military people could not have a personal relationship. This was the rule and it would remain that way. Sam and Jack had learnt that the law was blind to heroes.

_The End_

* * *

I hope you liked this story, in any case, I wanted to thank you for the reviews and support! See you soon I hope!


End file.
